


Maybe Next Time

by flickawhip



Series: Lana Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom!OFC, F/F, Sub!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs a little encouragement to be noisy...





	Maybe Next Time

\- You’ve just finished making love to Lana  
\- She’s still silent  
\- Shivery  
\- She seems a little fragile  
\- You sigh  
\- Stroke her hair softly  
\- “Look, I’m not saying you need to be loud next time but no one likes a silent starfish.”   
\- “He did...”  
\- She’s quiet  
\- Meek  
\- Broken even now  
\- You sigh  
\- Stroke her cheek gently  
\- “I’m not him Babygirl.... I love you... and I want you to be happy...”  
\- She shivers under your touch  
\- So fragile it hurts  
\- You wish you could make her feel safer  
\- Make her happier  
\- “Next time let me know how you feel, okay Baby?”  
\- She nods  
\- Silent  
\- Her smile softly shy  
\- “I love you Lanie...”  
\- “I love you too.”  
\- Her voice is light  
\- Slightly husky even now  
\- “Stay?”  
\- The invite is soft  
\- She smiles  
\- Nods  
\- “Yes please...”  
\- You smile  
\- Let her nestle closer  
\- Kiss her forehead softly  
\- She’s safe with you


End file.
